


BBBB Cult

by Nana_Island



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Funny? I think its funny, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious tops, bottoms are baddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Island/pseuds/Nana_Island
Summary: Bottoms has enter the chatOikawa: round up round up bitches!!Akaashi: we have to attack tonight!Yahaba: I was made for this momentHanamaki: we can not wait any longer!!Kenma: laptop ready and location on✨Kita: I've got my shovelSugawara: I got my panYamaguchi: I got my gucci purse😎Shirabu: *checks gun*Hinata: I brought my tangerines🍊Daishou: got my Steve Madden boots readyKawanishi: not me pulling out my death note bookHoshiumi: I got the body bagKunimi: ^ and I got the perfect place to hide itYaku: lets go beat up this mf🪓Noya: FOR BOKUAKA!!Konoha: FOR BOKUAKA!!Komi: FOR MY BESTIES!!Suna: bottoms assemble
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Beginning of BBBB Cult

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! First groupchat fic I've ever done for Haikyuu. I was inspired by a lot of youtubers and I wanted to try it out. But I can't make it on yt so I decided to do it on here instead. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- cursing  
> \- crossdressing  
> \- male x male
> 
> I do agree with the sugamama thing but after watching some haikyuu texts video I realize some people tend to forget that suga along with daichi is actually around the same age as the other characters. So I keep suga as the mama but with the aunt wine attitude
> 
> I DO NOT TOLERATE FLATTYKAWA JOKES OR SANGWOO JOKES  
> I feel like they are very mean and disrespectful even if they are characters.
> 
> I do not do hinata favortism I don't think its fair but I really do like hinata and he is very adorable. But I do not do any favortism. If you know you know what I mean.
> 
> I don't like the toxic IwaOi, KuroKen, and TsukiYama stuff I think its so sad but I watch it when I'm in the mood to cry. So all ships are fluffy in here!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!  
> ____________________________________________

Oikawa name the group chat "bad bitches baby bottoms"

Oikawa added Kenma, Akaashi,Sugawara, and Suna to the group chat

Akaashi: oh?🤨

What's up kawababe?

Kenma: and my perfect self is here because?

Sugawara: hello babykawa!❤

Oikawa: SUGABABE!

Sugawara: Where's my heart bae?🥺

Oikawa: omg im so sorry sis!❤💞

Suna: kawa my ✨beauty sleep✨?🥺

Oikawa: in a moment okay boo?😘

Suna: okay💋

Akaashi: I sense something is gonna happen and it's telling me its somethin good😌💅

Kenma: and I am all up for it💅✨

Suna: sleepy but same💅✨

Sugawara: anything for my sisters ;)

Oikawa: awwww you guys❤

But anyways! The reason I brought you baddies in here is so we can start a bad bitches baby bottoms cult😌💅✨

Kenma: OMFG YES!😍

Akaashi: don't need to ask me!🤩

Sugawara: OR ME!🥰

Suna: me either!😍

Oikawa: OMGGGG GREAT!! let's start it now by adding some new members you think are worth being in our BBBB cult!

Sugawara: I have just the people! And they are literally the baddest bitches I've ever meeet! Besides you wonderful angels😘

Akaashi: same girl💅

Kenma: not me scrolling through my contacts💅✨

Suna: me right now

Oikawa: but they have to pass the main test

Akaashi: which is what?

Oikawa: if they can finish the lyrics of our queens then they are worth being in our cult😌

Suna: I LOVE IT! U always come up with good stuff kawa🥴

Oikawa: I know💅 *flips hair*

Sugawara: LETS START!

Kenma: I know i already have ✨7✨people on my list😩

Sugawara added Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya to the group chat

Yamaguchi: I sensed tension and came as fast as I could!

Hinata: a group chat? And lovin the name already🥴

Nishinoya: same sho! Thanks sugamama😍

Sugawara: gotta pass the test first babes💅 I know u can do it I taught y'all well😌

Akaashi: hit it kawababe!

Oikawa: this for u yams

Oikawa: fuck being good I'm a bad bitch🤩❤

Yamaguchi: I'm tired of motherfckers trying to tell me how to live😩🙄

Oikawa: yep you're the one, u in girl

Yamaguchi: thanks I am glad to be part of a group of baddies

Akaashi: Will Tsukishima find out?

Yamaguchi: He most likely won't care😔

Suna: aren't u guys dating?

Yamaguchi: who told u that?🤨

Kenma: its okay sis this group is all you need😆❤

Oikawa: okay you next chibi-chan!

Oikawa: body crazy, curvy, wavy, big tities, little waist!⌛🤩💋

Hinata: body-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody mwah😜

Oikawa: another baddie!!

Kenma: yesss shoyooo

Oikawa: you're next noya

freak like me~

Noya: you want a good boy who does bad things to you~🥴👅

Oikawa: yesssssss!!

Sugawara: i'm so proud I raised u all so well😭😭

Akaashi: i'm so proud of you suga! 

Suna: I knew you three were secretly baddies

Hinata: taught by the one and only😉

Nishinoya: IM SO EXCITED!!

Yamaguchi: me too!! I have so many plans!!

Kenma: okay my turrnnn! I'll add yours too akaashi✨

Akaashi: thanks sis😌

Kenma added Yaku, Konoha, komi, and Daishou to the group chat

Konoha: back talk?🤨

Komi: it quiet ain't🤭

Daishou: no back talk🤪💅

Oikawa:🙊🙊🙊

Suna: damn didn't even have to say anything kawa🥵✨

Oikawa: finish the lyrics yaku!!

Oikawa: I've been there all night!🌌

I've been there all daaay!😩☀️

Yaku: cause boooooy got me walkin side to side🥴💋

Sugawara: gotta sing nicki's part

This the new style😎 with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle🧊, ride dick bicycle🚲🥴

Akaashi: come true yo🥵get u this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle❤😉

Oikawa: you👏guys👏 are👏perfect👏

Suna: OKAY LISTEN UP

when I add this person y'all will be shock but trust me they are the baddest and I was so shock when I found out myself

Suna added Kita to the group chat

Sugawara: Kita?!!

Akaashi: Kita-san😱

Nishinoya: WHAAAT?!

Yamaguchi: Kita like the Kita Shinsuke?!

Konoha: I am ✨speechless✨

Daishou: checked out his tiktok and insta page totally different genre😳

Kita: hello? What is this suna?

Oikawa: let me test it out

Gucci 🤑(Don't stop) Doja, Gato yeah (Don't stop)

Kita: tha-tha-tha-tha-tha-that's my shit😘

That's my wave, do it like that and I'll replay it

Oikawa: not convinced enough, kenma!

Kenma: I got this bitches💅

Kenma: 𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉! Shake that ass 🍑or kick rocks!🪨

Kita: fuck a situationship I'm trying to see that box😜

Akaashi: saw on her tinder said she like long walks🚶🤭

Nishinoya: runnin' 🏃with my phone but bitch who got these locks?

Kita: dumb hoe!😡Who bought this mother fuckin phone?📱

Komi: yeah shorty lovin it cause I'm making her moan🤪

Hoshiumi forced himself into the groupchat

Hoshiumi: try to find another bitch get hit in the dome👊❤

Konoha: yeah I know I'm a queen👑cause I'm sitting on the throne

Oikawa: I am convinced kita

I'm honestly quite shock🤭

Kita: don't underestimate me💅✨

Suna: I wouldn't have known if I didn't get in your car with ppcocaine songs suddenly blasting

Kita: it was on 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕😉

Akaashi: And thanks for adding yourself hoshiumi

How did u do that?

Hoshiumi: a bad bitch knows when a bad bitch song is playing😎💅

Sugawara: add him in the cult kawababe🥺 pweaaase

Oikawa: don't need to ask sugar

You're in hoshi😉

Hoshiumi: yUh❤

Oikawa: now for the finale!! 

Drum roll pleaseeee

Noya:🥁🥁🥁🥁

Hoshiumi: 🥁🥁🥁🥁

Daishou: 🥁🥁🥁🥁

Konoha: 🥁🥁🥁🥁

Oikawa added Hanamaki, Yahaba, Kunimi, Shirabu, and Kawanishi to the group chat

Hanamaki: kawababe I was waiting what took you so long?!😡

Oikawa: I'm sorry maki please forgive me the other girlies wanted a turn🥺😔

Hanamaki: aww its okay baby just hit me up with the song I got this😜

Kenma: Act up, you can get snatched up💅

Hanamaki: Act up, you can get snatched up😂✨

Kawanishi: Act up, you can get snatched up

City girls are my queens!😩

Shirabu: dirty ass nails✋babygirl you need to back up😒

Akaashi: gonna need to make a essay with me about City Girls Kawanishi📑

Kawanishi: 😏👌

Yahaba: Yo, can I get that Tron, Can I get that remy, can I get that coke🥤, can I get that henny🍷

Daishou: can I get that margarita🤪on the rock, rock, rock can I get the salt🧂 all around that rim, rim, rim, rim

Kunimi: Trey? I was like, "Yo, Trey?  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose⚘?"

Nishinoya: Okay, let's get it now  
I'm wit a bad bitch, he's with his friends

Suna: I don't say hi, I say "Keys to the Benz"  
"Keys to the Benz?" "Keys to Benz!"  
Muf-cking right, V to the ten

Komi: If A Bitch Try To Get Cute, I'ma Stuff Her. Throw A Lot Money At Her, Then Yell

Hinata: FUCK HER

Yaku: FUCK HER

Shirabu: THEN YELL FUCK HER

Yamaguchi: Then I'ma Go And Get My Louisville Slugger!!

Oikawa: YESS MY BITCHES👏👏👏WELCOME TO THE CULT

Akaashi: nice to see people who are like us😎💅

Kunimi: I'm glad to see people who has the same taste as me👅

Sugawara: good job ending the BBBB cult ceremony!

Oikawa: long story short! Welcome to the BBBB(bad bitches baby bottoms) Cult. You are here because y'all proven you we're worthy enough to be part of this👏👏

Yahaba: I like the sound of this

Daishou: ^

Hinata: ^^

Kawanishi: ^^^

Kunimi: I'll be ready for anything bitches but I gotta get my beauty rest✌ 

Kenma: I got all of y'all back so don't worry❤

Sugawara: sugamama here to protect my babies😘

Yamaguchi:❤

Hinata: ❤

Yaku: ❤

Suna: ❤

Kita: ❤

Hanamaki: ❤

Konoha: ❤

Hoshiumi: ❤

Komi: 🥺awwww you guys are too sweet

Shirabu: I know I might get a cavity

Akaashi: now cheers🥂

Everyone: 🥂

Kunimi: Now let's sleep now!! 

Love you bitches😘

Suna: peace out✌

Kawanishi: I'll teach y'all pole dancing someday🤪

Daishou: I'm ready for that!😂

Nishinoya: *gets my 5 inch boots ready in my arms*

Hinata: night guys!

Kita: sweet dreams💕

Konoha: or wet ones ;)

Shirabu: night hoes💖

Akaashi: love you all💋

Kenma: 😽💋

Sugawara: bye kids~

Bottoms have logged off


	2. Crushes and Cafe Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammars! Hope you like it!

Shirabu: GOOD AFTERNOON BITCHESS👏👏👏

Yamaguchi: Lmfao😂

Kunimi: It's to early for this

Yahaba: we did stay up till two am jamming to bad ass songs✨

Daishou: hey girlies~

Hanamaki: @Oikawa I saw👀 you hanging out with sugawara yesterday🙄

Oikawa: MaKi iTs nOt WhAt yOU thINk

Hanamaki: I won't hesitate biTcH🔫

Hinata: u two literally act like you're dating😂🤚

Y'all are tricking me

Hanamaki: were just besties but that might change😒

Sugawara: yaaay kawababe is mine now❤

Oikawa: sorry babies I'm loyal to Iwa-chan only😔

Nishinoya: same but with Asahi

Suna: Osamu over there with his beautiful ass and mouth drooling abs acting like he doesn't like me🙄

Kita: He gets jelly when you hang out with other people 

Suna: I only hang out with u and the other girlies here😂 why would he get jealous

Kita: atsumu told me he watches you're tiktoks🤭

Konoha: oOOooOoh( ͡ °͜ ʖ ͡ °)

Suna: 😳

Shirabu: aren't they mostly just you in crop tops and maid costumes while flirting with the camera?

Komi: yes😂

But u do be lookin hot tho

Sugawara: I frickin agree🥵

Kita: hold on give suna a few minutes to chill first

Suna: HE WATCHES MY TIKTOKS?! I NEED TO DELETE MYSELF FROM EXISTENCE NOW

Daishou: chill baby girl at least u got somewhere with your crush

Kunimi: yep

Hinata: right

Komi: ^

Hoshiumi: ^

Oikawa:😭

Yaku: you can't say anything kawanishi

Kawanishi: yeah sorry bitches I already got my own daddy😝

Shirabu: I'm honestly not surprised you and yamagata got together 

You guys really do make a good couple

Kawanishi: thank you❤

how did u guys even find out?

Yamaguchi: he literally makes thirst trap on tiktok with your name tagged on it

Hanamaki: and don't get me started on the pictures you guys put up on instagram

Daishou: didn't need to rub it in my single ass face😭🤚

Kenma: my phone is going to blow up

Morning babes

Oikawa: it's three in the afternoon🤨

Yaku: he probably stood up playing video games again

Kenma: yeeep😘

Hoshiumi: N E ways I'm pretty sure everyone here has a crush so text who's your crush and lets rant about life

I like Hirugami🤫

Kunimi: I don't like anyone

Hanamaki: ….

Yahaba: ….

Oikawa: ….

Kunimi: ….

Yahaba: "Kindaichi is so hot with his hair down"

Hanamaki: "Have you guys been to his swimming sessions after his classes?"

Oikawa: "I hate that turnip headass dummy and his stupid handsome face!"

Kunimi: 😶

Yahaba: I thought so

I like Kyoutani

Yamaguchi: Tsuki🙈

Oikawa: you guys already know💅

Suna: just talked about his oblivious ass earlier

Sugawara: daichi🤤

Hinata: I KNEW IT

Nishinoya: it's so obvious sho🤣

Hanamaki: matsun🥴

Yamaguchi: honestly good choice😳

Kita: really good choice

Nishinoya: damn I see you maki

Hanamaki: back off my future daddy🤚🚫

Yaku: Lev🤭

Daishou: OMG😍

Komi: that so cute😍

Kawanishi: the size difference!!

Kenma: kuroo🙄 

he's mine❤

Yaku: I knew it, you're blushing aren't u

Daishou: terushima😍

Oikawa: no way?!

Sugawara: shut up...

Hanamaki: shut up!

Daishou: I didn't say anything?

Hinata: KAGEYAMA TOBIO

Hoshiumi: but u told me u didn't like him!!

Hinata: he was right next to our group's table when you asked me!

Hoshiumi: u got a point

Shirabu: Semi

Oikawa: ◉o◉

Hanamaki: enemies to lovers😏

Shirabu: oh my gosh no he probably hates me

Yahaba: you guys talk really mean to each other but with lovesick eyes...u know what I mean?

Sugawara: so semishira???

Everyone but shirabu: semishira

Komi: I've been having feelings for sarukai for a while now👉👈

Yaku: jsoqjskwb1woow my ship😭

Kita: I like atsumu

Suna: 😏😏😏

Suna took a screenshot

Kita: you better not suna!

Suna: chill babe I won't send this to anyone what kind of person do you think I am🥺

Kita: a person who black mails?

Suna: I WONT DO THAT TO U THO, YOU'RE MY BESTIE FOR LIFE

Kita:❤❤

Konoha: washio...

but there's something I need to say

Hinata: what's up?

Yahaba: yeah?

Konoha: we're dating…

10 minutes later of everyone in silence

Oikawa: YOU'RE DATING WASHIO?!

Hanamaki: WASHIO AND KONOHA🤤😍

Komi: WTF AND U DIDN'T TELL ME OR AKAASHI!!

OMG AKAASHI!!

Yamaguchi: where is Akaashi?

Kita: now that u say that I haven't seen him talk or enter the chat

Akaashi: YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEN

Everyone: 👁👄👁

Komi: YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEN HERE EITHER

Konoha: oh my gosh…

Akaashi: I GOT INTO A FIGHT

Komi: KONOHA AND WASHIO ARE DATING

Akaashi: what😀

Konoha: we just started dating y'all to dramatic

Hoshiumi: when? HOW?

Konoha: two days ago at 10pm when we were having our late night talks and he said he liked me 

I was so happy guys I was literally in tears!

Yaku: I'm so happy for you two!

Kita: congratulations❤

Hinata: yaaaay new couple!!

Nishinoya: 7 billion people on this earth and I'm still single…

Akaashi: 7 billion people on this earth and I'm the one who has to get in a fight!!

Nishinoya: YOU GOT IN A FIGHT?

Hoshiumi: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Sugawara: I WANT TO SEE

Suna: you got a video so I can post it?

Kita: what happened?

Oikawa: kaashi babe are u okay?😣

Kenma: yeah are you okay are you hurt?

Komi: do I need to call bokuto

Akaashi: no😊I'll call him later

And I'm fine I'm not hurt....besides my hair 

that bitch pulled my hair!!

Konoha: WHAT?!

Daishou: Who pulled your hair?!

Akaashi: ok so this snotty bitch came up to me and flip me off because things didn't go her way

Yaku: what happened?! 

Let me read that shit again

Sugawara: who's the bitch

Hinata: I'm about to throw hands

Kunimi: spill the tea sis

Makki: I'm gonna need her name, last name, car plate, credit card, phone #, all of it🤲

Akaashi: she called me a ugly jealous bitch ass whore because the guy she was "trying" to flirt with was hitting on me💅

Like sorry hun it's not my fault for being this gorgeous

But honestly I literally didn't even do anything but order my coffee

Shirabu: WTF?! That mf called u that🤬

Kenma: I'm looking for her right now

Yamaguchi: drop her name right here

Akaashi: bitch wasn't even pretty where do u see people wear a red dress with green eyeshadow with those brown fuzzy boots in the middle of july🙄

Yaku: where were u that u had to meet a blind mf??🤨

Akaashi: I was shopping so I stopped by a cafe only to meet that bitch

Kenma: got her is this her?

Kenma sent a screenshot

Akaashi: yes that bitch! She took my favorite hairpin!

Suna: the one bokuto got u😱

Akaashi: the one bokuto got me😡

Yahaba: welp someone asked for a death wish

Kawanishi: what did u say to her

Hoshiumi: I hope u beat her up

Noya: please say u beat her ass up

Akaashi: no because I didn't want to waste my breath on her worthless peasant self

Oikawa: yes kaashi babe 

but doesn't mean we're gonna let this slide by

Akaashi: that's true😊

Im gonna go get my hairpin back from that stupid bitch🤬


	3. Mission BokuAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, this chapter will be written out! I'm so sorry if its crappy.
> 
> Warning!  
> Bad writing skills ahead

Bottoms has enter the chat

Oikawa: round up round up bitches!!

Akaashi: we have to attack tonight!

Yahaba: I was made for this moment

Hanamaki: we can not wait any longer!!

Kenma: laptop ready and her location is on✨

Kita: I've got my shovel

Sugawara: I got my pan

Yamaguchi: I got my gucci purse😎

Shirabu: *checks gun*

Hinata: I brought my tangerines🍊

Daishou: got my Steve Madden boots ready

Kawanishi: not me pulling out my death note book

Hoshiumi: I got the body bag

Kunimi: ^ and I got the perfect place to hide it

Yaku: lets go beat up this mf🪓

Noya: FOR BOKUAKA!!

Konoha: FOR BOKUAKA!!

Komi: FOR MY BESTIES!!

Suna: bottoms assemble

Sugawara: I'll pick u you guys up😎

___________ 𑁍 ____________

"Wow is this everyone?" Kunimi said while clutching onto the sleeves of his baby blue hoodie. Oikawa peaked from behind him, sliding himself into Sugawara's large car. 

"Hey bitches!" Oikawa shouted and went to the back seat at the end next to Yaku and Kenma. "Shush kawa! You're gonna wake up this neighborhood!" Yaku whispered yell. "Kawababe! I'll see you soon!" Shouted Akaashi from the front who was sitting next to a sleeping Suna. "Yes kaashi! I love you!" 

"How can Suna sleep in such a situation?" Hoshiumi shouted in excitement. Practically jumping next to Oikawa. "I know right?!" The brunette giggled in agreement. He sat there for a minute before turning around in fear to see Hoshiumi, Nishinoya, Daishou, Konoha, Hinata, and Komi in the back of the car. "OH MY GOSH! You're all back there?!"

"Dang this thing is huge!" Hanamaki yelled once he saw the others at the back. He threw himself in the back trunk to meet with them. While doing so, Yahaba smacked his ass for getting it in his face. The pink hair's legs dangling in the air before landing with a loud thud.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Kawanishi yelled back. Kunimi shut the door behind him and sat next to Kawanishi patting Yamaguchi on the shoulder who was in front of him. "How are you and Tsuki doing?" He said with a small smirk. A little bleep tongue poking out before going back in. Yamaguchi blushed at the said name being mentioned but nodded, "we're okay, hasn't noticed anything but I did see him get flustered here and there once in a while when we hang out." Kunimi smiled, "oh my gosh really? You might have a chance." 

"How about you and Kindaichi? Has he noticed you yet or are you still stopping by his swimming lessons after your classes?" Kunimi pouted, "still in square one I try talking to him in one of my classes but I start freaking out and I just get so anxious around him." The black hair male cupped his pink face. "It's okay just be a little more confident and believe in yourself." Yamaguchi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay is everybody here?" Kita questioned, turning around from his seat and facing everyone in the back. "Okay seventeen plus me and suga in the front seat...great bitches lets go!" Sugawara squealed after Kita finished counting. He pulled out from the driveway and went out of the neighborhood.

"Whatever you guys do please don't tell Daichi because this is my parent's back up car and if anything happens...I'll be dead." Sugawara laughed and turned the car to the left so they could take the road to the city. "Kenma maybe you should come up here so you can show Suga the way." Akaashi spoked out, turning around to meet eyes with him. "Oh yeah! Let's switch seats Kenma!" Yamaguchi said getting up so Kenma can take his seat. Kenma moved out of his spot and switched with Yamaguchi. "Come sit on my lap Kenma!" Akaashi said, a smirk on his pretty face. Kenma stuck his tongue out, "sorry this ass is being saved for Kuroo's lap." He giggled and thanked Yamaguchi. He sat down and fixed his black pleated skirt, placing his laptop on his lap. "Okay turn right suga then take the highway." He said staring at the screen, fingers typing onto the keyboard aggressively. "Got it!" The oldest replied back.

"There you go." Akaashi said after fixing Kenma's brown v neck sweater. "Thank you." He said, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Mind explaining what's the plan Akaashi?" Shirabu asked, leaning against the headrest of the seat to rest on his arms. Akaashi sighed before speaking, "I'll go talk to her myself but if she starts doing anything I'll make the signal so you guys can come scare her but not enough to get the police on us." He chuckled and pulled his white shirt down slightly, tucking it into his denim skirt.

"Damn we all look like snacks tonight!" Sugawara yelled as he got onto the highway. Everyone was pretty much wearing skirts and shorts.(i'll leave it to your imagination😉) 

"Y'all making it look like we kidnap you guys." Yaku said while laughing, looking at the weirdos in the back. "Texting Washio Konoha-kun?~" Oikawa asked with his signature grin. Konoha chuckled, "yep it's our daily 10pm texting again. I told him what we're doing but don't worry he doesn't know anyone named Daichi." 

"So you guys didn't tell anyone right?" Shirabu asked everyone around him. "That we might kill someone tonight?" Yahaba snorted, "Nope." Everyone else replied by shaking their heads. Shirabu nudged the tall male next to him, "Kawanishi?" The other looked away but eventually gave in, "okay I may have told him what I was doing tonight but he promised me he wouldn't tell anybody." He said as he leaned back into the seat, hands stuffed into the pockets of his oversized sweater. Which was actually Yamagata's. "What did you say to him?" Daishou asked while blowing his bubblegum. "We were cuddling in his bed before Suga picked me up. I just told him we we're gonna beat up some bitch who was bullying Akaashi." He giggled as fuzzy feelings swarmed in his belly and chest at the memory. There were coos and awws from everyone, some shouting about how jealous they were.

The sleeping male next to Akaashi took off his sleeping mask and threw his neck pillow behind him. "OKAY LET'S HYPE UP THIS CAR BITCHES!" Suna grabbed his phone from his black crop top jacket and connected it to the bluetooth player in Sugawara's car.(I have no idea what it's called)The brunette opened the youtube app and turned on 34+35. Everyone was jamming to the music and karaoking along with the lyrics. Surprisingly there was enough room for the others in the back to dance on the floor. Right when the song almost ended Kita asked for a turn, which Suna gladly lended his phone to. 

The bi-colored hair male turned on Boy With Luv by BTS. "OH MY GOSH STAN BTS!" Hinata screamed. 

"STAN BLACKPINK!" 

"STAN NCT!"

"STAN LOONA!"

"STAN SUNMI!"

"STAN THE BOYZ!"

"STAN ATEEZ!"

"STAN DREAMCATCHER!"

"STAN JESSI!"

"STAN EXO!"

"STAN TWICE!"

"STAN AESPA!"

Some of them were taking pictures and videos while jamming to k-pop songs then american songs then it went on to some other songs. "We're not drunk!" Maki said while taking a video of everyone in the back trunk. He laughed in tears when Noya and Komi started screaming on the top of their lungs to the song tik tok by Kesha. Noya fell backward and hit the wall of the car. Everyone was cracking up as Hinata helped the short male up. "I feel drunk!" Daishou screamed while clutching his belly, hurting from laughing too much.

The bottoms were happy and enjoying their time until they got to their destination. "Dang where here already?" Shirabu said with a frown. "I know right I wanted to play Love You Like A Love Song!" Hoshiumi exclaimed, grumbling in disappointment.

Akaashi unbuckled his seat belt and sighed, preparing himself by brushing his fingers through his black midnight locks and adjusting his skirt. "Damn kaashi get it girl!" Daishou yelled. "See ya babes! Wish me luck~" he got out of the car gracefully and walked towards the enemy's front door. The pretty male pulled his cardigan sleeves up to prepare for the possibly fight number 2. He knocked on the door and waited for a while. 

Back in the car Yaku looked at the others in the back trunk. "Umm...what are you doing?" Everyone was up and looking at the male outside. "Waiting for Kaashi's signal." Noya said, eyes not diverting. 

"You really brought your oranges Hinata?!" Sugawara said while dying in laughter. Kita stared at the orange head in shock, "I didn't think he was serious but I guess he was." The orange head turned to look at Sugawara, "I don't have anything else in my dorm so I brought these babies." He held up his arms to reveal his stack of tangerines. Shirabu chuckled quietly, "y'all think I didn't bring a gun for real?" Pulling out his small gun out from behind him he smiled like crazy.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHIRA?!" 

"YOU REALLY BROUGHT IT?"

"HOLY FUCK I AIN'T GOING THROUGH THIS SHIT!"

"UH UH NOPE NOT TODAY!"

Everybody stepped away from him. "Chill there's no bullet in here." He said calmly, swinging the gun around his finger. "If Kaashi babe needs us then this should be enough to scare her." 

"OR ENOUGH TO GET US ARRESTED!" Kawanishi yelled at him holding a pillow to his chest tightly. "Okay okay I'll put it away!" The petite male set the gun down in his bag carefully. Folding his arms with a pout on his lips. "Okay who here actually brought what they texted in the GC?!" Komi shouted. 

Everybody in the car was quiet.

Kita pulled out his shovel while Suga took out a pan from under his seat. Daishou lifted his feet up, revealing his black Steve Madden boots. Which was probably big enough to knock someone out. Yamaguchi chuckled nervously, biting his lips as he lifted up his Gucci purse. Hoshiumi revealed his body bag with a happy face. Oikawa and Komi gave him the look. 

"What? Just in case! You never know what will happen." Oikawa shook his head, "just put it down everybody." Everyone complied to their cult leader. "Thank goodness...oop there's the bitch." The eighteen of them turn to look out the window.

.  
.  
.

"Oh it's the bitch at the cafe."

Akaashi kept the fake smile on his face but really in his head he was swearing her off and his hands itched to punch her. But he kept his cool.

"Hi...it's me again and I came to take back what you stole from me." He rested his hands on his hips, waiting for the girl to hand back his hairpin.

"How did you even find out where I live?"

"I have connections," he said as he shrugged his shoulder. "Now give me back my hairpin." He held his palm out.

"Nice weather today huh?" She said leaning against the door frame. The male closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Do not change the subject. I need you to give me back what's mine. That was given to me by someone very important." 

"What hairpin?" She asked dumbly. Akaashi gave her a bored look, "the one that's dangling in your hand right now." The girl clicked her tongue and gripped the pin into her palm. "And why should I give it to you, you stalker, stop being such a stuck up." She paused then giggled. "Are you jealous of me?" 

Akaashi laughed at her stupidity before glaring at her. "Why would I be jealous of someone who pulled my hair and stole something from me just because they didn't get what they wanted. I'm not a crybaby like you, I'm a busy independent man who's doing very well in college, loved by my friends so much they even came here as my back up, and I'm working my ass off making money to survive. Unlike you, who just started screaming in a cafe like a lunatic because she didn't get a guy's number...for crying out loud go do something with your life. And even though my life is hard and busy I'm still enjoying it because I'm doing what I love."

The girl stood there baffled with wide eyes. The male took a breath from his rant and stared at the girl in front of him. "I'll ask you again nicely...give me back my hairpin." The girl blushed and handed him his hairpin back. Akaashi smiled and took the gold hairpin from her hand. "Thank you, now good bye." 

The girl stared at the retreating figure, stuttering over her words. "C-can I get your number?" Akaashi halted and scoffed, turning around to face the girl again. "Honey I'm gay!"

"I can change that!" She shouted back. Akaashi rolled his eyes, "who do you think got me this hairpin?" The girl's mouth zipped shut. With that Akaashi smirked and skipped happily back to the car. Swaying his hips sassily as he waved at the others in the car, showing his hairpin.

"AKAASHI WON!"

"KAASHI BABEEE!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"

Akaashi got in the car and once he sat down they all celebrated his victory. "I GOT IT BACK MY BITCHES!" He shouted in happiness. Grabbing the sanitizing wipe to clean the hairpin. He smiled shyly as he stared at the gold pin. Remembering a tall male with grey hair. He caressed it with his thumb, the shimmery star sparkling as the light landed on it. Akaashi pinned it on his black curly hair. The gold matching perfectly with his hair and blue eyes.

"Let's do some midnight shopping and walk around the park for victory on our first mission!" Sugawara shouted as he started the car. "THEN WE CAN HAVE ICE CREAM AND DANCE ON THE BRIDGE ON TOP OF THAT ONE ROAD BY THE RIVER!" Hinata shouted, throwing his tangerines in the air. Everyone screamed yes at Hinata's idea. "ICE CREAM ON ME YOU GUYS!" Kita yelled back as the music started playing again.

"TURN IT UP SUGA!!"

.  
.  
.

"Got it back?" A grey hair male questioned as he stared at the text. He frowned confusedly, "got what back kaashi?" Drying his wet hair with a towel, he went to his roommate slash best friend's room. "Hey Kuroo what's this mean?" He showed the text to the black hair man, who was laying on his bed. The bed hair rooster stared at the text.

"I don't know bo, try to look closer at the picture." Bokuto sighed, "I have. I've been staring at it for the past 30 minutes." He slammed himself on the bean bag next to Kuroo's bed. He stared at the picture again with a smile and blush on his face. His crush sent him a selfie of himself with the hairpin he gave as a present. "Dang Kuroo I'm in love alright." He rubbed his face as he rolled on the floor. " he's so darn gorgeous dude!" Kuroo nodded, his eyes not leaving his own phone screen. "Yep, you tell me everyday bo…" He said not interested in what the others said. He himself was busy with his own thing. 

"What are you watching bro?" Bokuto asked, leaning forward to see what he was looking at. "Just looking at Kenma's new post on insta….if you cross him then you cross us?" He said confused, repeating the post made by the younger. The picture posted by the blonde was taken outside of a gas station. Kenma and Akaashi were huddled up with some other people to take a group selfie. "What does that mean?" Bokuto asked again with confused noises. "What are those two up too?" Kuroo chuckled deeply and shook his head. "Night bro gotta see my kitten tomorrow." He said, turning off his phone and fixing himself to bed.

"Night bro!"

.  
.  
.

"Did you see what Suna just posted?"

"No, I was looking at Kita's Instagram." The blonde twin turned his phone to show his brother what he was talking about. In which he only got a nod in return. Atsumu laid on his bed and stared at his screen with heart eyes. "Shin-chan is so cute it's killing me."

"Suna so damn sexy I might get a boner." Osamu said with a smirk on his face. "Ew keep that to yourself you jerk!" Atsumu threw a pillow at him as he gagged. "You would've said the same if you saw Kita!" Osamu shoved his phone in front of the older. The blonde blinked but then stared at the screen with a flushed face at the tiktok Osamu was showing him. It was a post Suna made with some people he didn't know. But he knew who the next person dancing was. How couldn't he? That person was the one he's been falling for for so long. "Kita has a tiktok?..." he said in a trance. Watching the matching moves Kita and Suna did for the song 'Ice Cream by Blackpink and Selena Gomez'.

He smiled dumbly as he watched Kita shyly dance to the song while Suna was doing perfectly fine. "Look who's talking." Osamu said as he grinned, "he been had tiktok...you like him so much and you didn't even know he had tiktok." The grey hair twin said in shock.

With that Atsumu quickly opened the tiktok app and went straight for the search bar. But he noticed the same video he was just watching made by Suna and he clicked on it again. The two male in the video were on a bridge somewhere. It was dark but the lights from the passing cars under them and from the side of the road were enough to see what the two male were doing. He finally noticed the people around them hyping them up and dancing along with them to the song. "What's his username?" He asked his brother, his eyes not leaving the bi-colored hair male on the screen. 

"Kitsune.Shin"

And that whole night Atsumu stood up watching every one of Kita's tiktoks. He was amazed by the difference of how his crush's instagram and Tiktok was. Pure on Instagram and Seducing on Tiktok. Two completely different things that triggered Atsumu so much he slept with a bloody nose and tears on his face. 

.  
.  
.

While in another dorm a male was laughing their ass off at a video sent to him. "Shut up Mattsun! I'm trying to study!" A tan skin man came into the room, throwing a flip flop at the laughing man. "I-i'm sorry...I'M TRYING PFTAHAHAHA!" The said man wheezed harder as the video replayed. "What are you even laughing so hard about?" The latter went up to the dying man and looked at the video.

"Is that Oikawa talking?" He said unamused. "Yeah makki sent it.. holy crap it's so hilarious." Mattsun replayed it again, watching the person hit against the car. "I don't really think that's funny?"

"Oh whatever you're just paying attention to Oikawa right Iwa-chan~." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, ignoring the tiny blush on his cheeks. "Oooooooh Iwa-chan is blushing! It's because of tooru right?" Mattsun said while wiggling his eyebrows. The tan skin male shoved a pillow into his face to stop the look he was giving him.

"What's going on here?" The two looked at the door. "Nothing Daichi, sorry, this bastard here doesn't know how to shut up." Mattsun moved the pillow off his face, a smirk still on. "Yeah cause you won't admit you're falling for a loud and obnoxious brunette named- " he got cut off as Iwaizumi once again shoved the pillow back into his face.

"Oh..well what has he been laughing at for the past 20 minutes at 11 pm?" Daichi said, approaching the two. "Just look at this! I can't be the only one who thinks this is funny." Mattsun showed the video to Daichi, who examined the video carefully. "That's noya?....And that car their in looks awfully familiar." He said as he rubbed his nape.


	4. Gay Panic Bottoms

Kenma: so are we gonna ignore what happened last night?🤨

Oikawa: I am NOT going to ignore what happen last night

Akaashi: lol got somethin to say Daishou?

Daishou: ….

I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS WORKING AT THAT GAS STATION

IF I DID I WOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE CAR

Shirabu: girly if you didn't go he would've had that sad puppy face the rest of the night

Yamaguchi: omg and the way he looked at you was so cute😆

Daishou: how did he look at me?!

Konoha: like as if you saved the world or somethin

Daishou: I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that

Hinata: he was only talking to you🙈

Daishou: he probably just wanted to be friends

Kawanishi: watching every move you make is not enough for you to tell?

Daishou: sksksjqijwqk what should I do??

Yahaba: talk to him? Get to know him more? Ask him on a date?💅

Akaashi: yes I'm definitely sure he likes u back🤩

Daishou: ….

Okay

I'M GONNA DO IT!

I'M GOING TO ASK HIM OUT ON A DATE

Oikawa: that's the spirit bitch!🤩

Kita: you can do it!❤

Yamaguchi: go daishou babeeee!!

Kenma: good luck!💋

Daishou went offline

Sugawara:  
Besides our baby finally taking their first step

Daichi almost caught me this morning on my way to class💀

Komi: omg did he find out?

Sugawara: no thank god I just told him I was up studying and cleaning my house🤭✨

But makki why did you send that to mattsun?

Hanamaki: I'm sorry bae! We were all having fun and I might have wanted Mattsun's attention👉👈

Sugawara: you sure did cause daichi told me he was laughing at noya the whole time

Nishinoya: he saw me do that?!😱

Hanamaki: yeah its okay tho boo😘

Suna: CODE RED CODE RED

Akaashi: WHAT HAPPENED?

Oikawa: DO I NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE

Kita: WHAT'S WRONG SUNA?!

Suna: OSAMU LIKED MY POST KWASKKSKSIAWQ

Yamaguchi: DANG GOT WORRIED FOR NOTHING

Hoshiumi: I THOUGHT IT WAS SERIOUS

Yaku: CAN WE STOP TEXTING IN ALL CAPS?

Hanamaki: IM KINDA ENJOYING IT

Sugawara: OKAY LET'S STOP IT NOW

Konoha: EVERYBODY CALM DOWN

Kunimi: okay I'll stop it myself

Oikawa: that's my baby💅

Hinata: lol🤭 we're going nuts

Suna: How am I supposed to calm down?!

Komi: which post was it?

Suna: the one from last night

Yahaba: is this the first time he ever liked your post?

Suna: YES!

Kita: Like I said Suna he already watches your tiktoks, which you still are panicking about but anyways

It could be a sign?

Akaashi: yeah it's possible

Suna: how though? He literally treats me like his other friends

Hoshiumi: how does he treat his friends?

Suna: he calls me dude and slaps my back

Nishinoya: ooOoOoh kinky~

Suna: and when I ask him for his opinion on my outfit like my really sexy and revealing ones he just say "looking great man👍"

LIKE WTF

Akaashi: I take back my words

Oikawa: how dare he just say that to you😡my sunarin is so sexy!!

Kenma: which outfit did you send?

Suna: my tight mini dresses? The one that can pretty much show my perfect ass

ALL THE OUTFITS I SEND TO HIM LITERALLY SCREAMS DADDY COME FUCK ME

Hoshiumi: oH No hE dIDn'T

Kunimi: you have the courage to send pictures like that to your crush when I can't even talk to mine💀

Hanamaki: sis if you think that's bad Mattsun literally friendzone me so much that I know I have less than 1% of a chance with him

He calls me homie and all those other nicknames guy friends give to each other

When we text our convo is just us sending memes

not that I hate it, I like it it's just that we only talk about memes and call each other bro the whole time

He gives me valentine cards that says "to the best homie ever"

Oh and he gave me the title best friend forever on his twitter🥲

And after saying I love you he says no homo

Like stop giving me false hopes!!

Sugawara: that's honestly so sad😢

Yaku: I can't even look at that

Kenma: I'm so sorry makki🥺

Hanamaki: its okay my babies✊😔

Shirabu: wait...this just gave me an idea for you two

And maybe us, not me though lol💅

Kawanishi: spill sis✨🍵

Sugawara: 👀🍵

Shirabu: send them your sexiest outfit like idk maybe a really short skirt or somethin?

And then say "do you like it daddy?" And when they reply say "oops wrong send"

That could pull something out of them

Suna: he probably won't notice anything

Hanamaki: I don't know

Oikawa: come on makibabe! It might work?🥺

Hanamaki: what if he gets the wrong idea?

Kenma: that's the point✨

Yaku: he's suppose to think that the picture was meant for someone else

Nishinoya: just go for it maki!

Konoha: yeah just do it! If he doesn't think anything of it just forget about him he ain't worth your time💅

Hanamaki: okay fine! I'll give it a try

But if it all goes wrong you guys will have to come over and comfort me😔

Oikawa: with ice cream😘🍦

Yahaba: and fluffy blankets🤩

Kunimi: and your favorite kdrama on

Hanamaki: yes, yes, and yes!😍😢

Kenma: well not a lot of us can do this challenge like kunimi and hinata

Akaashi: that's true you guys aren't really close with your crush

Komi: they don't have to maybe just Suna and Maki

Suna: yeah we'll do it

You up for it Makibabe?

Hanamaki: I'm ready when you are😎

Suna: okay when do we start?

Shirabu: in a few days so you guys can plan your outfits✨

Suna: alright then it's settled💅✨

Hanamaki: payback bitch


	5. Single Homos and Their Two Love Counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Tops group chat convo. And I know Terushima, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, Hirugami, and Sarukai is not here but that was on purpose and they will be here in the future.
> 
> A lot of dramatic irony in this chapter
> 
> ____________________________________________

Kuroo named the group chat "two love counselor with a bunch of homos who can't confess"

Iwaizumi: wtf?

Semi: lol bye

Semi left the group chat

Kuroo added Semi and forced the chat to be permanent

Kuroo: you guys are gonna need this

Bokuto: KUBRO

Kuroo: BOKUBRO

Daichi: this group chat name

I mean it's not a lie

Lev: hello people! :)

Mattsun: sup homies

And new homies

Asahi: hello

Yamagata:👋

Kageyama: do I know you guys? Besides Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and that salty ass glasses boy

You know who you are

Tsukishima: nobody cares

Osamu: who's the love counselor?

Kuroo: you're looking at him😉

Kuroo sent a picture

Tsukishima: lmao who's this dumbass

Atsumu: I'm a pretty good love expert so I think it might be me

Osamu: he watched Frozen and since then he's been claiming himself as a love expert

Atsumu kicked Osamu out the group chat

Kuroo added Osamu to the group chat

Osamu: thank you

ATSUMU YOU PRICK

Lev: it's okay I have to watch it all the time

Iwaizumi: lmfao why?

Lev: every time its the "month" for my sister she forces me to watch it with her

Asahi: oh my god I'm so sorry 

Bokuto: doesn't sound that bad tbh bro

Lev: oh you don't know and you probably don't wanna know

Yamagata: why what happened?

Lev: while watching it she makes me write each and every word on a paper

Then afterward we act out the whole movie again

And mind you on the part where anna freezes she cries EVERYTIME

Kageyama: every single time?

Lev: EVERY. SINGLE. TIME

Mattsun: damn dude that's rough

Atsumu: who do you play as?

Lev: Olaf

Osamu: Atsumu is dying right now he'll be back in a few minutes

Daichi: I'm speechless

Asahi: you must really love her if you still do it for her every month

Lev: don't get me wrong I love my sister very much but if I ever refuse which I have a couple of times she threatens to cut my dick off

Semi: I-

Kuroo: anywaaayys

If you're the love counselor please raise your hand

Bokuto: bro I thought you said you were?

Kuroo: sorry my man I wouldn't have made this chat if I needed help

Tsukishima: wait a minute

If you needed help you could have asked them privately

Semi: and not bring us along

Kuroo: well I know you guys are having some love trouble too so think of this as my thank you for you guys

Daichi: so because we helped you get out of the police station this is how you pay us back for gratitude

Kuroo: yep😁

Tsukishima: I want to know more about this

Atsumu: me too give me more information

Iwaizumi: what happened? How did he get in the police station?

Kageyama: MY MOM ALMOST BEAT ME UP WITH HER SPATULA BECAUSE OF YOU

Mattsun: spongebob much? 

Is she a fan?

Yamagata: I guess Kuroo is talking about me?

Washio: 🤚

I wouldn't call myself love expert but I'll try my best to help you guys

Iwaizumi: not us just him

Mattsun:😏

Iwaizumi: no

Mattsun: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Iwaizumi: no❤

Mattsun: Iwaizumi needs help

Iwaizumi: oh for fuck sakes

Daichi: can't really say anything mattsun

Mattsun: true I'm gay for makki

Tsukishima: that pinkie pie?

Iwaizumi: 💀

Kuroo: I'M WHEEZING

Atsumu: OML CALL 911

Mattsun: yes that pinkie pie🥴

Asahi: how about we all just text who we like

Washio: yes we can do that

Yamagata: on the count of three

1

2

Bokuto: AKAASHI KEIJI

Tsukishima: omfg

Kuroo: bro wtf?!

Kenma🥰

Kageyama: hinata?

Iwaizumi: Is that a question or an answer?

Kageyama: not sure maybe more in a friend way now

Tsukishima: keeping his notebook and watching him come into class with a smile on your face is not "in a friend way"

Kageyama: ….

Daichi: Sugawara

Asahi: Nishinoya

Osamu: Suna

Semi: Shirabu

Atsumu: Kita

Lev: Yaku-san

Tsukishima: Yamaguchi

Kageyama: I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT

Tsukishima:🙄🖕

Iwaizumi: Oikawa

Mattsun: why you gotta deny it anyway Iwa-chan~😜

Yamagata: now that that's solved, does everybody have the same situation?

Asahi: to much of a coward to confess yep

Daichi: since you guys are agreeing to help us out, what did you guys do or how did you guys get with your boyfriends?

Washio: well it depends honestly

Do you even know if they like guys? 

Because that's the first priority or everything between you two are gonna go down hill

Bokuto: they all wear skirts and makeup?

Iwaizumi: just because they wear skirts or makeup doesn't mean they are gay

Lev: yeah! Clothes and makeup does not belong to just one gender

You can be male and still wear skirts or be a female and wear men clothes

Daichi: that is true but I am sure sugawara is attracted to men because he tells me he wanted Makoto from Free to fuck him

Kuroo: I can sense the jealousy through my screen

Semi: isn't Free that one popular japanese drama?

Bokuto: with the buff swimming dudes? Yep!

Atsumu: I nominate Bokuto and Iwaizumi on the show

Kuroo: ^

Semi: ^^

Mattsun: ^^^

Iwaizumi: nah Kindaichi should

Bokuto: that's true he buff and tall

And I heard he even has a tattoo on his arm girls go crazy over it

Daichi: what about everybody else?

Iwaizumi: I mean Oikawa is he has told me about his past relationships

Osamu: damn so he a hoe or somethin?

Iwaizumi: NO!

I mean no, he's only dated two guys back in high school before he started focusing for college

Kuroo: dang how do you know so much?

Iwaizumi: well we first met for a project in my class and since then we just got really close

Atsumu: oh so that's why

Makes sense on how you ended up falling for him

Yamagata: anybody else?

Tsukishima: I honestly don't really think I need help

Thank you for the offer but I think me and Yamaguchi are good where we are

Kageyama: So you're not gonna confess?

Tsukishima: shut up

what I meant to say is that I already have a feeling he likes me back

Washio: alright then just go with your gut feeling

Yamagata: well that's one off our list

Next person

Kuroo: my kitten is attracted to men I won't tell you guys how I know since it's a secret between me and him but I do know he likes guys

Atsumu: "my kitten" you act as if you two are dating already

Bokuto: he always call kenma that🤨

Lev: now I really wanna know the secret

Kageyama: same

Mattsun: well makki already told me he liked guys and I told him I was cool with it but I don't know if he likes me back

Osamu: same situation^

Asahi: Noya is very open and has told me he liked a few guys before coming to college but never got the courage to say anything to them

Semi: not sure about Shirabu we usually just end up bickering at each other

Yamagata: he's gay

Semi: what how do you know?

Yamagata: my boyfriend is like best best best friends with him?

Semi: oh okay then

Bokuto: ARGHHH

I don't know guys?! Help me!

Kageyama: me too How am I suppose to go up to hinata and ask "hey are you gay?😀"

Lev: same me and Yaku just got closer but I don't think were at that level to talk about our sexuality

Kuroo: how did you even meet that angry chihuahua?💀

Lev: oh! Let me tell you!

The story of how I fell in love at first sight

Tsukishima: and here we go🙄

Lev: so I was going through the halls of our huge huge college and I realized I was lost

I was a new student so I didn't know anyone or where I was going

But then he came!😍

The most cutest most gorgeous most adorable person to ever had walk

Bokuto: ehem akaashi?!

Kuroo: kenma?!

Atsumu: UM KITA?!

Osamu: Suna is drop dead gorgeous hands down

Daichi: guys now's not the time let him get it over with

Lev: ANYWAYS AS I WAS SAYING

the love of my life gave me the prettiest and sweetest smile and offer me a tour around the college since he notice I seemed lost

And ever since then we've been sitting next to each other during our share classes and we walk each other to our dorm

We got a lot closer but like I said not enough to be open about stuff like that

And I didn't even know Yaku-san wore skirts till I saw him in this one person's post

I think it was Kenma?

Kuroo: yes it was🥰

Still surprise you fell in love with him

Lev: you may call him a angry chihuahua but he doesn't really seem like that to me

Osamu: whipped

Atsumu: 🙄shut up samu

Osamu: 👉🚪

Yamagata: ooookay I can help those who needs to find out

Brb

Yamagata went offline

.  
.  
.

Private chat between Yamagata and Kawanishi

Yamagata: hey baby

Kawanishi: hi, what's up?💞

Yamagata: got a quick question for you

Kawanishi: 👀what is it

Yamagata: is Akaashi, Yaku, and Hinata attracted to men?

Kawanishi: well this is quite sudden

Why?

Yamagata: gotta help some of my dudes

Kawanishi: oooooh well yes indeed they are but just so you know my babes have their eyes on someone

Yamagata: oh okay thanks

Wait

BABES??

Kawanishi: yes babes, their my besties you know that already

Yamagata: but I thought I was your babe

Kawanishi: you're my daddy

Yamagata: and babe?🥺

Kawanishi: yes my daddy and babe💋❤

Yamagata: okay bye baby daddy loves u💞

Kawanishi: love you too💗

.  
.  
.

Yamagata: okay I'm back

With good news and bad news

Which one do you want?

Lev: good news always good news

Bokuto: yes good news first

Kageyama: kind of scared now that you came back with BAD NEWS

Kuroo: how bad can it be?🤣

Bokuto: that hurt bro😔

Kuroo: I'm sorry bro I didn't mean it🥺❤

Bokuto: 🤟😔

Yamagata: anyways good news is yes they are attracted to guys

Kageyama: hold up let me get my pillow

Mattsun: why you gonna rut on it?

Kageyama: ew no I was gonna scream in it

Atsumu: hinata will be doing that soon🌚

Tsukishima: oh my gosh l need to bleach my eyes

Osamu: 🤢 y'all disgusting

Yamagata: bad news is

They already like someone😐

Bokuto: ….

Lev: ….

Kageyama: ….

Kuroo: ouch sorry bros

Asahi: I'm so sorry you guys

Daichi: wow….sorry you three

Washio: I feel so bad

I'm sorry I guess the best situation is to give up or try your best to win their heart?

Bokuto, Lev, and Kageyama went offline

Tsukishima: not my problem

Tsukishima went offline

Kuroo: bye guys I gotta go comfort my bro👋

Kuroo went offline

Yamagata: well if anyone needs help just text this GC I guess

Iwaizumi: bye

Mattsun: ttyl

Atsumu:✌

Asahi: bye everyone thank you Washio and Yamagata

Osamu: I didn't ask for any of this but thanks

Daichi: thank you for your help it really helped some of us

Semi: bye thanks i guess

Washio: no prob

Everyone went offline


End file.
